The one
by MegaPixels
Summary: A.J has some promblems with Daniel, will Punk be there to help?
1. Phone Complications

**CHAPTER 1: PHONE COMPLICATIONS **

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed into my cellphone, gripping it tightly. There was only one thing that could describe me right now, hatred. Every muscle in my body was tensing up. "I'M DONE WITH YOU DANIEL!" I yelled again. Suddenly I threw my phone at the wall in my GM office. The impacted made a small hole in the wall but I didn't care. It sickened me that Daniel was so controlling over me, I was exhausted of it.

I gathered my things, and headed out the door. I wasn't really sure where I was going, but I needed to get away from this place. It was just too much. Tears started to form up in my eyes, not from being sad but from being angry. I stormed through the hallway, heading towards the parking lot.

By now, my mascara was ruined, but I could care less. Who cares what I look like now. As I was going down the hallway, some of the superstar's faces had a confused look, wondering why I was rushing down the hall. I ignored them and just kept walking.

I made my way around the corner, almost to the parking lot. A few feet headed of me I saw Punk leaning on the wall. He had his phone out. I wiped my tears away so he wouldn't know I was crying. "Hey Ms. A.J." he said and waved, not leaving his eyes away from his phone. He must have heard me coming. I rolled my eyes and just kept walking. "Someone's in a hideous mood today." He exclaimed, placing his cellphone in his back pocket. I shook my head at his comment; he could be so annoying sometimes. "What no hi?" Punk put his hands up. Punk slanted his head slightly noticing something was wrong. He started to walk towards me. "Hey, are you alright there?" I felt one of his hands on my shoulder. I turned around, facing Punk. "I'm fine." I clenched my teeth, my brown eyes full of bitterness. I pushed him away. "Now leave me alone Phil." I started to walk away.

"Whoa hold up a second." Punk said and walked behind me. Punk knew something was up because I never call him by his real name, only when something is bothering me. I went towards my rental car and took out my keys. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I wanted to be alone, somewhere that I could be away from everything. Punk stepped in front of the car door, blocking me from unlocking it. "Now, you're going to tell me what's gotten you in such a bad mode." He told me sternly. I sighed heavily "Can you move?" I said in an irritated tone. I didn't want to play his little games. "Sorry, but until you tell me, I'm not leaving this spot." He folded his arms.

"Don't you have a match or something?" I placed one of my hands on my hips, getting more and more aggravated. "Trying to get rid of me all really?" he smirked. "Not so fast there A.J."

"The one thing that I almost hate more then being called crazy, is that repeating myself. Now move." I said, my words dripping like venom. "It's not like you're going anywhere important or anything. Now tell me what's wrong." Punk had concern in his eyes. "In a matter of fact, I am." I was tired of him wasting my time. I pushed him slightly, so I can get in my car. "I will see you later ok Punk?" I told him, shutting the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but I already took off.

I gave the lady at the front desk a fake smile. "Thanks." I took the card key and headed up to my hotel room. Finally, I was alone. I slid the card key, making the door open. As I walked in, I tossed my bag in the corner of the room. The room was decent, it had a queen sized bed, a flat screened television, and a bathroom. The walls where a tannish color, they had gold lining at the top of them.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the water on and hopped in the shower. I let the warm water run down my skin. The water was calming me down. It felt refreshing. It was like the water was taking all of my troubles away.

Once I was done, I got out and turned off the water. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a Pikachu t-shirt. I quickly got dressed and walked over to the bed and sat down. I reached for my phone and looked at the screen. Luckily, it still worked. It had a scratch on the screen. I shrugged my shoulders; it was only a little scratch. I felt bad how I treated Punk. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, he was trying to see want was wrong, and I was just being a total asshole.

I unlocked my phone and checked my messages. There was none from Daniel. I rolled my eyes just thinking about his name. Then I noticed there was one from Punk. I pressed the ok button to open it up. My eyes looked at the text, it read: **Hey A.J, I know there is something up. I just want to let you know that I will always be there for you. Call or text me anytime ok?  
**  
A small smile spread across my lips. I really was thankful to have Punk in my life, even if he got on my nerves. He was way better than Daniel, that's for sure. I placed my phone down on the nightstand and turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.

I hope you guys like the 1st chapter! Tell me how I did. You cam PM me any time! Let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter. The 2nd chapter will be up after I get at least 5 reviews. I will try and post new chapters every Friday, Saturday or Sunday.


	2. A rocky morning

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews! I appreciate it. Here's the new chapter, hope you like it!

** The one**

I opened my eyes and yawned. I look at the alarm clock; its red numbers read 7:43 am. I got out of bed and walked over to the sink in the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair; I went over to my bag and got some clothes. After I got dressed I heard banging at my door, I jumped.

"Who the hell is knocking?" I whispered to myself.

I slowly went to the door and reached for the handle. My eyes went wide; standing in front of me was no other than Daniel Bryan. He had a hard look on his face; his blue eyes were filled with anger. He walked in the doorway making me step back slowly.

"That was very disrespectful of how you hung up on me like that A.J." Daniel spat at me. I flinched at the tone of his voice.

I looked at him with caution, I knew at any moment he could lash out with rage. "Disrespectful? You want to call me respectful? Wow that's some talk coming from a jerk like you."

"Do you know who I am! No one hangs up on me like that! Do you hear me?" Daniel's face was bright red. He got right in my face, breathing heavily.

My brown eyes had hint of fear. I stood there in shock; it was like I could not move. I didn't want to know what he was going to do next. What make him think he could just barge in here and yell at me like this? His fiery blue eyes never left my sight; he looked like a ravage dog, staring at a piece of bloody meat. Suddenly, he griped my arm, squeezing it tightly.

"No one dose that to me!" he screamed in my face. Tears started to run down my cheeks. With all my strength, I pushed his hand away from me.

"Daniel, were done, I want nothing to do with you. I don't even want to look at you." I told him, I quickly grabbed my phone and my bag and walked out the door.

As I was walking I heard Daniel yell something at me but I didn't quite here him. I knew whatever it was, I was not nice. I ignored his rude comment and started to walk to my rental car. I went to get my keys out, but I realized that I had left them at the hotel room. There was no way I was going back there.

But then I remembered that text from Punk. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. "Come on, pick up." I said to myself, waiting for him to answer. It seemed like years before he finally answered. Relief rushed over me once I heard his voice.  
"Hello?" I heard Punk's voice threw the phone, it sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey Punk, it's me A.J, can you do me a favor and pick me up? I don't have my car keys." I told him, looking around, hoping that Daniel wouldn't show up.

Punk laughed, "You already lost your keys?"

"Something like that." I told him, and smiled.

"I will be there in a few." Punk replied, "See you in like ten minutes."

The call ended, I sighed, it was nice to hear his voice, and I didn't want the call to end. I placed my phone in my pocket and waited for Punk to show up. I was scared that Daniel would show up before Punk did. I was scared that he would scream and yell at me some more. I didn't want to be criticized by him again. Images of him grabbing my arm filled my head. I was so afraid of him at that moment, it was a good thing I got away when I did.

Ten minutes passed and I saw Punk pull up. The moment I saw him joy flooded over me. He was wearing black pants and one of his WWE t-shirts. I was smiling from ear to ear. He parked his car and got out. I ran over to him and hugged him, I buried and head in his chest. I felt safe.

"Well someone's glad to see me." He laughed, holding me tightly.

I looked up at his green eyes and smiled. "Thanks for coming and giving me a ride." I pulled away from him.

"No problem Ms. A.J." he smirked at me. "So are you ready?" he said holding the passenger door open for me. I nodded and got in. Punk shut the door and got in on the other side. "So where do you want me to take you?" He asked, starting up the car.

"Well since we're in your home town for a couple of days, because of autograph signing, I was thinking we can go to your house?" I said, biting my lip.

"What, hotel life not working out for you?" Punk laughed, amused.

I laughed and shook my head. "Yup, your right."

"When am I ever wrong?" he smirked running his hand threw his hair.

I pushed him playfully "You're so full if yourself." I laughed.

Punk grinned, "What can I say? I'm the best in the world."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at his statement. "Just keep on telling yourself that."  
"You're just jealous of my talent." Punk told me, his emerald eyes were full of amusement.

"What talent?" I laughed, placing a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

Punk looked at me and gasped. He took one of his free hands and placed it on his chest. "You don't remember that I'm the WWE champion?" he said with a fake shocked expression on his face.

I laughed at how he was acting. "Just be quiet and drive."


	3. Lean on me

**A/N:** once again, thanks for all the reviews. I didn't know that this story would be this popular!

**The One**

I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. Punk waved his hand, to tell me to follow him. I nodded and followed him. Punk unlocked his door and went inside.

"So this is my place, sorry if it's kind of messy." He said scratching the back of his head. He walked over to his couch and sat down.

"It's alright." I smiled and sat down next to him.

It was nice of Punk to let my stay at his house. I was glad that I wasn't at that dumb hotel. For once I was relaxed, there was no Daniel. Over the time that I was with him, there seemed to be no end. Day and night he would just scream and yell at me. Telling me what to do. Like I was just a robot, giving me every damn command under the sun. But now I was free of him. I was here with Punk, he will protect me. No more will I have to listen to the shouts and screams of Daniel. Suddenly I heard Punk say something but I didn't hear what he said.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned my head facing him. "What?" I asked him confused.

"It was Daniel, wasn't it?" He pronounced, not taking his eyes off of me. The question took me by surprise. I looked down, and nodded.

Punk sighed deeply. "A.J, Daniel is bad news, he is a horrible person. You shouldn't be with him." Punk paused, "I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked up at him. "We're not together anymore." I replied, almost a whisper. "I broke up with him yesterday."

"Is that why you were in such a hurry to leave?" Punk questioned.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah." I shook my head "I-I thought I was in love with him…I really did. But I guess that was only a lie." I stammered, barely getting the words out.

"What happened that night?" Punk asked me, unease in his eyes.

Moments of that night flashed into my mind. Just thinking of it made my heart race in terror. That night was horrifying. I could still make out every last word he said that evening. It was like Daniel was right next to me, shouting the words at me. My hands began to tremble. I could feel hot tears run down my cheeks.

"H-he called me useless and good for nothing." I said, quietly, tears running faster down my checks. I looked down at the floor; I didn't want Punk to see me so vulnerable.

"A.J." Punk whispered. "I'm so sorry." He put his hand under my chin and turned my head towards him. With his other free hand, he wiped my tears away. "I won't let him do that to you again."

A weak smile spread across my face. "I'm actually kind of glad it happened, because now I have you." I pulled him into a hug, hugging him tightly, like how a little 2 year holds there teddy bear. "Promise me something." My voice was quiet. "Never leave me." I looked up into his eyes.

Punk smiled softly, giving me a warm smile. "I will never do that." His voice was full of gentleness. "I will always be there for you." He told me, brushing my hair out of my face.

When I heard him say those words, my heart filled up with delight. Daniel never said that to me. He never even tried to show it. He just didn't care about me at all. But that's why Punk is different, he cares about me. Punk will never let anything hurt me; he will protect me with his existence. That's why I trust him with my life.

"Want to watch TV?" Punk asked me, grabbing the remote off of his coffee table. I nodded in response. Punk pushed the power button and the TV went on. He flipped through the channels for a little bit. Finally, he found the right one. I looked at the TV screen, it was baseball. The Chicago Cubs were playing the Los Angeles Dodgers.

"Out of all the channels, you picked that one?" I questioned confused.

Punk nodded "Of course, this is real entertainment." He said happily, watching the game. His eyes never left the screen.

"Baseball is crap." I laughed, taking my eyes away from him and looked at the screen. "How is this fun? Watching guys just run around, trying to get home runs? It doesn't look entertaining to me."

"This so called _crap_," He made air quotes when he said crap. "Is the best thing that you could watch on this expensive piece of machinery." He said referring to the TV.

"Don't you mean TV? Why didn't you say that?" I laughed, waiting for his reply.

"I wanted to sound smart." Punk smirked at me

I shook my head. "Baseball is for old people." I giggled, watching Punk stare at the screen like he was a zombie.

"That is not true, baseball is like TV for the gods, and everyone watches it." He told me with confidence, still never leaving the TV screen. "Chess is for old people, not baseball." Punk said putting his feet up on the coffee table and his hands behind his head.

"Well, we will have to disagree on that. Chess and baseball is for old people." I said, leaning back against the couch and shutting my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX

I sat up and stretched. I saw Punk looking at me smiling "Well look who is finally up."

"How long did I sleep?" I asked still half asleep, rubbing my eyes.

"Like two hours." He said still smiling.

"What?" I asked him wondering why he was still smiling at me.

"It's just that you said my name when you were sleeping." Punk told me, grinning, amused.

"W-what?!" I said blushing. Did I really say that? I looked away embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?" Punk quickly changed the subject, noticing that this conversation was making me uneasy.

After hearing the sentence, I realized how hungry I was and shook my head yes. He got up and extended his hand to me, I took it in return, and he helped me up. I followed him into his kitchen, watching him walk over to his refrigerator, looking for something to eat. I sat down on one of his chairs, putting my head in my head, waiting for his choice. Hopefully it was better than how he picked baseball.

Punk pulled out a container and showed it to me. "Is this good? Its leftover lasagna."

I was so hungry that I didn't care what I ate. "Yep." I smiled and he handed me a plate after he heated it up in the microwave. Punk sat down next to and began eating.

The rest of the day was really good. We talked and laughed what seemed to be the whole time. I was really happy that I had spent the day with Punk, it was fun. He had given me his bed to sleep on, while he slept on the couch. I had told him that I was totally fine with sleeping on the couch, but he insisted that I have his bed.

**A/N:** well there is chapter 3, I hoped you liked it! Remember that my PM box is always open and to review ^^


	4. One really crazy day

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who appreciates this story. I really enjoy writing this for you guys. Oh and I don't own WWE, I wish I did but sadly I don't. Well enough chitchat, here is the new chapter.

**The One**

The next day, Punk decided that we should go to the movies or something so I could get my mind off of Daniel. I agreed to his little idea. It's been a long time since I went to the movies, so I was excited that Punk asked me. It would be nice just to have a care free day without having to worry about any stress.

Me and Punk decided to go see an action movie, because all the other types of movies didn't seem to interest me, and the only one that did was an action movie. I was just in the mood to see something like car chases, huge explosions, and other stuff in that nature. Punk was fascinated that I liked movies like that because most girls aren't into that kind of stuff like I am, they're usually all into dumb romantic films and chick flicks. He said that he liked that about me, that I was different than most girls.

While we were in the movie theater, I heard people whisper stuff like: "Is that WWE wrestlers?" or "Those to people look like CM Punk and A.J Lee." But some people finally caught on and every once in a while they would come up to us and asked us for are autographs. This one person was so excited that the moment he saw us, he threw his popcorn up into the air and ran towards us. I thought at any moment that he was going to have a heart attack. When that guy was talking to us, he was literally yelling his little heart out. I was laughing the whole time while Punk had an annoyed look on his face.

Security had to come and tell the guy to calm down and to go back in his seat because people were trying to watch to movie. But the guy didn't listen to one word that the security person was saying and kept on with his conversation with us, even though we weren't listening to a single thing that the guy was saying. So security had to drag him out of the theater. While they were doing that, the dude escaped and yelled, "I will never be silenced!" and the Security had to chase him. But after chasing the dude around the movie theater, they tackled him to the ground and carried him out. And people thought I was crazy? Ha! I am nowhere near that level of that guy's craziness.

So overall, we only got to see like 30 minutes of the entire movie. Even if we didn't see the whole movie, the day was very interesting. I never would have thought that this day would be so hectic.

When we got outside of the movie theater, more people came up to us asking for autographs and pictures, they were like an angry mob. So after we signed their papers and took pictures with them, we finally got to Punks car. We got to his house around 7:54 pm, even if the movie ended at 5:30 pm.

"Hey sorry about the movies, I didn't know it was going to be so crazy like that." Punk said, scratching the back of his head. "I was hoping that the movies were going to be peaceful."

"It's fine." I tilted my head, "it was….entertaining." I flashed him a smile. "We should do that again sometime."

Punk nodded and spoke "But how about next time, we just watch a movie here, I don't think I could handle other fan like the one we saw today."

"That guy was something, wasn't he?" I said yawning. Today was a wild day. "Hey I'm going to head up stairs and go to sleep, I'm worn out." I yawned once more.

"Goodnight." Punk said, while I was walking up the stairs. The moment I lied down on the bed, I instantly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX

I walked down the hallway of Monday Night RAW. But for some reason it felt strange, I couldn't quite put my finger on what this bizarre feeling was. It was just like any other Monday, but it was different somehow.

The hallway seemed to be miles long, like I was walking down the same hallway again and again. Ahead of me, I saw Punk standing in the middle of the walkway, his back facing me.

"Punk!" I yelled over to him, smiling. Punk didn't seem to hear me call his name and started to walk away.

"Hey Punk!" I shouted once more. But still nothing. "Punk, over here!" I ran towards him, hoping that now he will see me.

But then, Punk didn't see or hear me. He just kept getting farther and farther away from me. I stopped dead in my tracks, was he ignoring me? I shook my head in disbelief. No, he will never do that to me. Punk would never leave me like that….he promised. Tears started to fall from my eyes. Punk cares about me, why would he leave? I need him.

Unexpectedly, everything around me went white. Like I was trapped in an all-white room. I turned around in confusion, where was I? Out of nowhere I overheard Daniel's sick and twisted laugh. It was getting louder and louder and louder. I fell to my knees and covered my ears, but that didn't help. I could still hear his terrible laugh clearly. It was unbearable! It was worse than nails running across a blackboard.

"Get away from me!" I screamed on top of my lungs, my hands still covering my ears. But the noise kept on coming. It would not stop. "What do you want?" I cried in terror but the crackling sound didn't seem to get any lower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX  
I jolted open my eyes, and sat up. My eyes were wide with fear. I was breathing heavily. I looked around the room and saw that I was in Punks room. "It was only a dream." I whispered quietly to myself, my hands shaking uncontrollably. "It felt so real…"

Punk ran into the room, with a panic across his face. "A.J! I heard you screaming bloody murder, are you ok?! What happened?" he said so quickly that I could barely make up the words that were coming from his mouth. Punk went over to me and sat down; his emerald eyes were full with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just," I held my head with my hand. "Had a nightmare." I shivered at the thought of the nightmare.

"Well I'm glad that you're safe, you should get some rest, its 1:00 in the morning." Punk told me and gently kissed my forehead. He started to get up to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Please don't go." I squeaked. "I have this….fear."

Punk obeyed and sat down next to me. "What fear?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and spoke, my voice was shaky. "My biggest fear is….My biggest fear is losing you. Please don't make me have to face that fear. You have absolutely no idea how much you mean to me."

Punk looked at me and wrapped his arm around me. "You're never going to have to face that fear." He said and kissed my head.

"C-can you stay here with me? You know, just in case I have a nightmare again?" I asked him.

He nodded lying down next to me. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Punk put his arm around me and I closed my eyes and smiled.

**A/N: **well that's it now chapter 4. I hope I did well on it. Please tell me how I did.


	5. Feelings

**A/N:** hello fellow individuals who read my story, this is chapter 5 of The One. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than my other chapters. So enjoy.

**The One**

I shifted my body slightly and got more comfortable. I felt so warm, so secure. A small smile extended across my lips as I took in the fragrance that I always knew and loved, it was his cologne. I would never forget this scent. He stayed with me the entire night, never leaving my side. I felt so complete when he was with me; he meant the world to me. I felt blissful in his arms; it made me feel like was loved. Like I meant something to him, like I was a somebody and not a nobody. I was the happiest girl in the world when I was with him.

Daniel had never showed this kind of love towards me, he never even tried, Daniel never said the three words that every girl wanted to here, and they were the simplest words ever. They might not be a lot, but they meant something, they have a meaning. They come from the heart. Those three little words are, I love you.

The hardest thing about knowing that Daniel didn't love me,  
is that he spent so much time pretending that he did. Sometimes - no matter how long or how much you love someone, they will never love you back and somehow you have to learn to be okay with that. I'd like to think I'll be happy again, but I really need to just stop, and sometimes I wish I could just scream at him, and show him what he always did to me.

When I said those simple words to Daniel, he just shook it off like it was no big deal. Like it was nothing. Like it didn't even exist. Sometimes if I was lucky, he would nod his head, just slightly, not even looking me in the eyes. He didn't even try to show any affection towards me. So every day and night, I just put on a fake smile and hoped for the best to come. It took me so long to realize that that day would never come; the day that he would say I love you.

You asked me what was wrong, I smiled and said nothing, when you turned around and a tear came down and I whispered to myself... everything is. The time I was with him, all I was going to do was, smile like nothing's wrong, talk like everything's perfect, act like it's just a dream and pretend that he's not hurting me. The worst feeling in the world knows you've been used and lied to.

Perhaps I saw what I wanted to see in him and made him to be more than he was. I was so blinded by my so called 'love' towards him, that I didn't see the real him. This has happened to me so many times...almost too many to comprehend…My heart was taken by him... broken by him... and now it is in pieces because of him.

For a few minutes you made me feel as though I actually meant something to someone. People think it is holding on that makes you stronger, but sometimes it's letting go. The hardest thing about growing up is that you have to do what is right for you even if it means breaking someone's heart. Including, your own. Sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way.

After a while, you learn the difference between holding a hand, and falling in love. You'll learn kisses don't always mean something. Promises can be broken just as easily as they were made, and as hard as it is to believe, sometimes goodbyes are forever.

The tough thing about following you heart is that people forget to mention that sometimes the heart takes you to places you shouldn't be. Places that is scary as they are exciting and as dangerous as they are alluring. Sometimes your heart cannot take you to places that lead to happy ending. That's not even the difficult part; the difficult part is when you follow your heart, you leave normal; you go into the unknown and once you do you can never go back.

Of course, you're going to get your heart broken. And it isn't just going to happen once, but a lot. That's just part of growing up, and it makes you stronger. Then you can handle it better next time. You may not get through it yourself, but your friends will help you through it. And you'll be a stronger person because of it. Then one day someone will come along, and it'll all pay off and no one will ever break your heart again. Sometimes we must get hurt in order to grow; we must fail in order to know. Sometimes our vision only clears after our eyes are washed away with tears.

But love is a tricky thing...love is not necessarily a feeling...this is why when you are younger your parents and friends tell you it is puppy love because they are just feelings...love is a choice not just a feeling...you have to choose to be with that person through sickness and through health (wedding vows) but it is a choice...because the brain changes and matures much...you may not have the certain puppy love feeling but you will need to make that choice.

It is really is hard to tell if its right or not, I think you only fall in love once, and really how are you supposed to know if it's real love if you have no idea what real love is..? Daniels love was that kind of love, it wasn't real. And for such a long time, I believed it was. I was dumb to think that.

Love is trust. Without trust at the very foundation of any love – love will struggle to grow, progress and develop. Love wants to make another person feel good about themselves. There is no room or need for jealously, bitterness, hate…when you love someone truly and honestly – it is more powerful than all of these negative emotions that some people mistake for loving.

Love can be the most amazing thing or the most terrible catastrophe in your life. Throughout life we're most likely to face both of them, and I have. Love is another realm and spirit in our bodies that are revealed with the right people it allows us to be free and spontaneous. Love is not automatic….love is time revealing, love changes us. Love is quiet, it makes no claims and demands. It takes your breath away

And I know Punk will say those three special words to me; I know that for a fact. I don't know when he is going to say them, but I know he will. And I will be there waiting for him to say them. When he does, I will be there next to him. Punk is not like Daniel, he is not selfish, arrogant, or hot-headed like Daniel is. Punk is loving, warmhearted, and funny. Sure Punk can be stubborn once in a while, but that's what makes him unique, he's my Punk. And no one can take him away from me.

Punk always makes me feel that he is by my side no matter what. His love gives me the feeling that the best is still ahead. Punk never gives up on me, and that's what keeps me going. Every time I see him, my heart skips a beat, and Just being with him makes me feel like I can defy the whole world. Punk's love for me is a natural anti-depressant. He  
has taught me the true meaning of love. His love has helped me rediscover myself. Every time I see him all cool, calm and collected, I lose my breath, and my heart starts pounding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX

Me and Punk were relaxing on his couch, talking. I can't remember what we were talking about at this moment, but I knew it wasn't anything important. There was only one thing on my mind. That certain thing was my feeling towards him. Sure I wanted to tell him, but I didn't know if it was the right time. What if he rejected me? I don't think my heart could handle such a atrocious thing.

"Hey, A.J, are you even listening to one word that I'm saying to you?" Punk questioned, snapping his fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts and focusing my attention back at what he was saying.

"Man A.J, sometimes I think your attentions span is slower than a goldfish." He laughed sarcastically, giving me a smile.

That smile, I loved his smile. My feelings couldn't wait any longer, I needed to say this! Suddenly word vomit came, "I love you!" I blurted out. I gasped and quickly put my hand over my mouth.

Punk had an expression that I couldn't read. My head was spinning; I started to feel light headed. What if he didn't love me the same way I did?

"I-I didn't mean to say that, I just couldn't help but-" I was cut off. I felt Punk's lips crash into mine, my heart started to beat 1000 miles per hour. He kissed me! He actually kissed me! And this kiss was filled with so much passion; it was not cold and bitter like how Daniel kissed me. It was a real kiss.

**A/N:** well there is chapter 5, I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and is any one going to watch Monday night raw? If you are, can you please tell me what happens? Thank you.


End file.
